


The Knight and His King

by Arcturus360p



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst??, Arthur be a knight, Gen, M/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus360p/pseuds/Arcturus360p
Summary: A knight's role is to protect his king at all costs





	The Knight and His King

We were lying down on the damp, green grass as we stared at the sky. Oh, that was wrong. Let me correct that - I was the only one staring, per se. We were both silent, as we felt the cool autumn breeze. Just then, he spoke.

“Can you describe the sky for me?”

I was taken aback, but then again, I was responsible for what happened to him. I was the reason why he’s…

“Are you sleeping?” he asked again.

“No, my king…” I chuckled nervously. “I’m sorry.”

“Now then, can you describe the sky for me?”

I took a deep breath and pondered for good words - words that could satisfy him. I don’t know why he’s asking me. He knows the sky more than I do. He had always been interested in its vast greatness.

“I saw an archer…” those were the first words that actually popped into my head.

“So unoriginal…” he huffed.

I figured that he’d say that.

“I’m seeing the great mother bear trying to lead her son’s way,” I tried, and he laughed cheerily. I felt like crying. Before I knew it, tears were rolling down my cheeks.

“Are you crying…?” he suddenly got up, his hands trying to find their way to touch my face. I inhaled sharply and moved away. Why is he still so nice to me…?

“I don’t deserve your kindness, sire…” I finally said. “A knight who can’t protect his king must be…” It’s starting to be difficult for me to breathe. My regrets are choking me to death. I vowed to protect him with my life.

“—Arthur…” he cut me off. His hands finally found my cheeks, making me look at him.

The king always had wanted to join the battles, saying that he was a hero, and he couldn’t just sit idly while his people are on war.

His eyes were still covered with bandages. The doctors said he wouldn’t be able to see again, but at least… he’s alive. They also had won the battle.

“You remembered what happened, right? We wouldn’t have won if it weren’t for you…”

I basically had the will to destroy everything when I saw my king hurt. I just wanted to rip every enemy apart… Especially when I thought he was gone. I screamed my heart out as I broke through enemy defenses until they all decided to retreat.

“It is I who was a failure as a king and a hero…” he went back into lying down in the grass. “Say… I’m not asking you as a king… but as a friend. Will you be my eyes for tonight?”

A… friend.

“I see an incorrigible brat, who does a whole lot more than what is asked of him. He is also very clumsy and unkingly, no matter how much the elders teach him…“

“H-hey!”

“I also see someone who would finally lead this country to true peace…and I would protect him not because of roles, but because he is someone dear to me…”

My king, Alfred, laughed.

“Thank you, Arthur”

**Author's Note:**

> idk i'm thinking of making this a full fledged series idk send help im dying


End file.
